Life will continue, even without you
by MiyukoLove
Summary: Chihiro is fifteen, and is attending high school. She meets new people but wishes to go to the spirit world once more. Although, something is blocking her from entering. She doesn't know why. Chihiro moves on with life, studying to go into a good college, until one day Haku appears and stalks her. What will await them?
1. Chapter 1: Chihiro

**So, I watched Spirited Away, for the second time. The first time I watched it, I was kind of confused and didn't understand romance. Now (thanks to random videos from YouTube) I encountered S****pirited Away! And like most people who decided to write their own fan fiction stories ab****out it, the ending didn't do us justice. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If anyone else owned Spirited Away, I'm pretty such they would have made a sequel a long time ago (this includes me!)**

* * *

_My dreams keeping haunting me, and I can't do anything about it..._

Everyday, every night, I am reminded of my home. Where spirits roamed the world and magic filled the air. A world where I had people who understood me, who cared about me and love me. I miss them so much. Sometimes, I wished I never left in the first place, but what's done is done. You can't change the past, no matter how much you try. Days, weeks, even years went by as I waited for my promise to be fulfilled. Did it ever happened? Not _yet. _I will wait patiently until I can see all of my family again. Sure, they may not be biological family members but we share a special bond with each other. It's nice.

Sunshine arose, and birds enchanted the sky with songs. _The birds seem to be happy, good for them._ I covered my faces with my covers, refusing to be greeted by the friendly day. Nothing ever changed, and life went on. There was a day I told my parents about the "amusement park" and it didn't go as planned. My mom thought I was delirious, while my dad messed up my hair, telling me it was all a dream. But the thing is, it felt so real, it couldn't have been a figment of my imagination, right? These were days I questioned myself if I was going crazy or not.

" Chihiro! Chihiro! Get your lazy butt off of bed and get ready for school! You will miss the bus at this rate, young lady!"

I groaned and yelled back, " Fine! I'm coming, mom!" _So much for extra sleep. _

I went to the bathroom to do my daily routine. After taking a hot shower, and everything else, I changed into my new uniform. The first day of school was here. _Ug, if I was still in the spirit world, I won't need to go to school._ I scurried down stairs and smelled pancakes.

" Thank goodness you are awake. Now go and eat your breakfast, okay Chihiro?" I eyed my mom for a moment but quickly replied, " Yes,mother." Taking a seat and eating pancakes didn't sound so bad. In twelve minutes, I was done my breakfast. Tasted great like all the foods made by my mom but they weren't the same. I left for the bus. Turns out, I didn't have a bus stop and I had to walk to school. Good thing I made it in time!

Apparently, many people were scared of going to a new school, but not me. I learned how to take care of myself after visiting the spirit world. Cleaning was just one of the skills I was taught at the spirit world; I also developed ways to cook food, stand up for what I believe in, and much more.

_It has been five years, hasn't it?_ Yes, time does fly by. Faster in some than others but I guess today wasn't those days. My arms stretched out to wake up the rest of me. If anyone I knew sees me now, he or she would have been surprised on how much I grew. My hair was a bit past my bellybutton, and I grew a couple of inches since then. I looked like a mature, grown woman. Although, I still acted young. Nothing could stop me from behaving like a child. How I missed my childhood. I want to relive it all again. Anyone would, at least I would. Flat chested wasn't a name you could give me because I had my curves. There was one thing that physically never changed about me. I would always have my purple hair accessory on my hair, in a pony tail.

You couldn't catch me without it, not in a million years. My hair tie was the only thing left I had as proof that the spirit world was not an illusion. I needed to keep believing. One day, Haku will kept the promise he made to me five years ago. He better not be lying or hanging out with another girl because I wasted half a century waiting for him. I still have a life you know. You have to do what you can as long as you are alive. In this case, if I find out he lied to me, then it will be time to end his offspring! And if he expects me to move on, I would say no. I love him too much to give up on him so easily.

School went on, and I listened and studied for the classes. Even though I am bored to death reading this crap, I need a plan B. Sometimes, things happen and when everything else fails, your plan B,C or J will be by your side. Of course I still wanted to go to College. I have earned myself perfect grades, and not only have I been in school everyday, I also am capable for other talents. Thanks to the spirit world, I started to draw endlessly of my memories there. Playing the violin is another skilled I learned in the process of waiting for Haku. My parents are proud of me, but are only concerned about my mental side. I can't blame them. If I heard my daughter talk about spirits, I would have though she was crazy.

Anyways, I continued to study for classes. My future was at stake! Somehow, I found myself in the library during lunch. I wasn't anorexic or anything, but I loved the peace and quiet of it. In there, I would draw, or listen to music with earphones. The library reminded me of the Kohaku river. The calm atmosphere and quiet winds. Truly a heaven for someone like me.

For my luck, I made a few friends in each of my classes but the one I saw the most was Nyree. She was a quiet girl, with long hair reaching up to her hips, but she was shorter than me. 5' for her and 5'4 for me! This girl was shy, even around me! I thought it was cute because she acted like the past me. We would talk every so often whenever I could. It was fun having a friend who actually cared for you, unlike the others I made.

So, school ended and I was ready to go "home." _Great, I have to walk for a long time to get to my house. Other people have it worse. I only have to walk for sixteen minutes._ As I kept my pace at a medium, my head went into the zone. I dreamt of the spirit world and my friends. They all looked as if they were having fun without me. Sad, but what's important is their happiness, and nothing more.

I want to visit them but every time I try to enter into the tunnel, it fails. Probably they don't know the answer but I wish I knew the reason. My heart aches for the return. All I know, if we want something done, it takes time to happen...

" Everyone! I miss you guys! I don't know what is going on but I promise one of these days I will find a way to be reunited with all of you! Including Haku!" Wish that said, I will wait for the day to come, then... Nothing can separate us.

* * *

**I wanted to introduce the "right now" Chihiro. She has grown and decided to wait, for now. Until Haku comes for her, she will continue with her life. Poor Chihiro! I wouldn't be able to wait for someone that long (okay, I'm lying. I'm waiting for my "someone" too!). The chapter will include Chihiro being stalked my Haku! Who knows why, but I'll make up something along those lines. Thank you for taking the time to read this! And please, if you got any ideas on plots or settings, review! I'll look at them and take the suggestions to mind. Arigato! ( Sorry if I didn't spell that right :( )**

**ps. I don't know how much it will take me for the next chapter but I'll try to update within a week! No promises though D: **


	2. Chapter 2: Thinking about home

**School...** **I know right! I decided to write during lunch time when I can. It makes it easier to finish chapters! Yay! Sorry for the wait, and here you go! And if it looks messed up, I blame myself... my computer had to have a glitch :(**

**Disclaimer: Miyazaki is a true legend. Only if I would have been apart of the making of Spirited Away. I could have convinced him to make a sequel. Sadly, it wouldn't have been possible because I would be ten years old! **

* * *

I left to go home but before I did, I went to take a visit to the Kohaku river.

My shoes got dirty because of the mud left after it rained. Muddy roads are the worst to walk in, and I slowed down. The energy I had quickly tumbled but I kept going. After all these years, I still went to his river. Apartments did indeed replace his river, but thanks to a couple of my friends, we were able to restore the beauty to the Kohaku river once more. Ah, the power of protesting. Take that, government!

Everything stayed the same. The water was shiny and clear with a fresh new scent. Fishes and frogs swam joyfully, while eating some bugs. Green was a common color all around the area. This reminds me of Haku's hair, but his hair is a bit darker. Trees grew around the river, big and scary tall, I could stay here forever. Today was a hot and humid day but the trees made shade and the river helped me cool down. Slowly putting my feet in the water, I looked at the river.

Someone would see a girl staring passionately at a river, and think she had personal problems. But she doesn't. I wouldn't care what they thought of me, I learned to live with judgment all my life. A smile was put on my face after thinking of him, again. _Haku, I wonder how you are doing. I really do hope you're alright and happy. If you're wondering how I'm doing, I am fine. School is okay, and I made some good friends. Although, I still miss you, and the others. Lin, hear me out, I am not a dope anymore, I can take care of myself... Alright, I am lying. Even if I'm a bit clumsy, my self-esteem is in good shape! So don't worry about me! Take care of everyone. I'll find a way to see all of you guys. Somehow, some way, I will find the solution. _

My mind snapped, realizing I doze off. _What time is it? _Thank goodness for watches. _Seven_ _PM exactly... wait..._

" WHAT! I should have been home hours ago! My mother is going to kill me! I never stay out this long without warning mom first." Baka, baka, baka. At times like this, I wish I wasn't born.

Pink, cotton candy puffs floated in the sky, having to create a glorious orange pattern. Cars were passing by every minute, causing a ruckus. A family of ducks crossed the street and the little ones wobbled their way to safety. Such a cute sight is nice to behold. I sighed, knowing that every second spent sightseeing would further contribute to my punishment. Honking and engine noises became louder, making it harder for me to concentrate on getting home without a scratch. Something caught me off though.

I felt as if someone was watching me.

Turing around with caution, I looked at my surroundings. It appears as if nothing out of the ordinary was showing. _Weird._ Shrugging it off, I kept walking towards the road crossing. Another strange instinct kicked in. Something was definitely following me but the problem is, who's tracking my movements. The idea of being stalked didn't seem to be the most desirable thing on the planet. _Just keep calm, it's going to be fine. _

Finally, I was approximately ten steps away from home. One knock was all it took for the door to swing open, reviling a messy, steamed woman with a facial expression so scary, even a dragon would be afraid. My back straighten out, to face my mom like a champ. Sort of.

Where have you been! I was worried sick about you and I called you hundred times! Not once did you answer your phone. I gave you the phone for a reason. Cons..ider yourself lucky because you came home healthy and clean. Now, come in before you die of heat." I didn't notice how sweaty I looked and the redness of my cheeks. She was right. The sun would have taken my life away. I can see it now; Chihiro, her cause of death: The Sun. _What a silly way to die._ A buzz was given off. I took out my phone to see what it was and sure enough, my mom wasn't kidding when she said she tried to call me a hundred times. Parents, always worrying about their young.

...( New person speaking)

Watching her enter the building, I smelled the air once more. Cherry blossoms and chocolate seemed the closest things to describe the aroma. I was pleased she didn't find out what I was doing. What a creep I can be at times. This is not how I usually act around Chihiro, but today was different. I need to see her again, to tell her that I didn't forget the big promise I made when she was a child. Can I be pathetic or what? To answer the question, yes I can. _Maybe if I sneak into her room, I'll be able to tell her the up-to-date things in the spirit world. She would be surprise how much change happened in the years._

" Don't worry Chihiro, I'll be with you soon. Wait a little longer before we meet each other. It will be worth your wild." Everyday was a pain not seeing Chihiro, but I can finally tell her how I feel. Hopefully, she won't reject me and feel the same way. Puppy love was formed when we first met, and now it developed into something deeper and more meaningful.

* * *

**Yay! Finished this chapter and now I'm working on the next one! Thank you, Fafra, and SAK00 for reviewing! I really appreciate it! And I can't forget devie17 and SAK00 for following my story! Yeah! **

**I want to share the news that I decided to print this fan fiction story and draw pictures in it. It will be a mini book! But the purpose for doing it will be to spread the information about Spirited Away. I mean, I forgot about the movie five years ago. Now, I will show others how amazing Spirited Away is! Until next time, Chow!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Stranger

**Here we go again! Sorry for mistakes! WARNING: CUSSING**

**Disclaimer: Fine! I don't own Spirited Away! * Goes into a corner and cries***

* * *

Chihiro's P.O.V

Damn it, I'm grounded for a whole week... and no dinner tonight. Why didn't I set an alarm to warn me how late it was! Troubling times indeed. There wasn't anything I could do about my punishment, the fact is I have to accept it. Drawing or playing the violin may look like an option but I'm tired and it's late. Yawning, I took out my favorite pajamas and put them on. The pajamas had a purple glow to it, with splatter blue stars. _Time to go to bed and call it for the night._

I locked my door shut and hopped on my bed. Finding the right position to be in isn't the simplest task one can do. After getting in a comfortable state of mind, I started to doze off. Not a single cloud in the sky, making the moon all more bright, giving a dim light to use. It was extravagant, but I can't take the to daydream again.

_\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\_

Third person 

Chihiro soon fell asleep. Her little snores were barely auditable, yet cute in some form of matter. Little did she know, a boy, no a dragon was watching over her.

This dragon appeared to be human but eyes can deceive anyone. The boy looked to be around his teens, and was tall for his age. His hair was a dark color but when the light shines upon it, a radiant green highlight can be seen. Clothes looked out of the ordinary, blue shorts and a white over shirt to go with the outfit. Yes, the young man was not as he seems but he had a purpose to come to the human world. To see the one he dearly loves and to shower her with affection.

Steadily, he leaped toward another branch, and then to the next one. Each branch he landed on was a step closer to reaching Chihiro's bedroom. His destination arrived. The dragon put his feet down on a window. This was the entrance to Chihiro's room. He soon thought, _what if she doesn't remember me or the spirit world? What if she hates me now?! Or worse... does she have a-_

" Boyfriend." In astonishment, Haku tripped over a stick and fell to the ground. Luckily for him, there were leaves to break his fall. Chihiro heard the alien sound and questioned what it could have been. She shrugged it off and went back to talking to herself.

" I don't get it way so many of my friends want one. Men have no use and are usually known to hurt women. Besides, I had a horrible experience with a boy, not a boyfriend." Chihiro said. The girl rolled around, and thought, _Haku was the only boy I know who would never harm me, but..._ " It's normal for people to start drifting away right? Right?" She lowered her eyes in shame, but looked up one more time. The moon illuminated her soft features, expressing the perplex state she was in. " Can't make up my mind. This will take me nowhere in life, nor will it be helpful for college. What am I going to do with myself?" The young teenager laid back into bed, asking herself if it was right to move on. _I'm going insane again, talking to myself doesn't fix the problem, it worsens it. _

Brilliant fiery dots were being born, going one by one with each passing moment. One wish could be made at the time, and Chihiro chose to take the bait. Her hands were fixed on the window, staring up at the night sky. A single star overshined them all. It was Chihiro's genie. _Boy, I'm desperate as it is but come on, Chihiro! Wishing upon a star? How needy can I be? _

" Dear star, I want to ask you a super big favor. I know you may not be able to grant my desire, just hear me out. All this time has gone by ever since my last visit from the spirit world, and I was thinking if, you know... could ask Haku to hurry up. He needs to see me already. Anyways, that is all I ask of you. Please, help a girl out. Thank you." Chihiro bowed to the star, hoping for the best and fearing the worst. Soon enough, the young human fell asleep with the thoughts in her head.

Haku rubbed his back after the nasty fall damage he told. The dragon climbed up to the window, being careful to not wake up anyone. He silently slid the glass as sluggishly as he could. When the frame was full opened, Haku entered the hazardous building, observing if he came to the right room.

Little stuff animals were everywhere, especially on the bed. The area was tidy, filled with books, and drawings of mystical creatures. A violin case, stand, and music sheets were at a corner. There was a basket full of beauty products, and a closet with dresses, jackets, and coats. Not to mention a larger, more expensive dress in the back. Shoes were piled up in a box, while a printer and laptop were on a table near Chihiro's bed.

Overall, the territory was cute. Almost like a child's imagination. Haku somehow was suitable to get through the window. He felt the soft fabric. So smooth and warm, but he was more interested on who was sleeping on the fabric. The person shuffled, and Haku decided to take a closer look on. Chihiro had a calm and relax face while sleeping. She appeared to have no worries at all, and for some reason, when she slept, Chihiro looked younger. One special dragon blushed at the sight of his beloved, not wanting to wake up Chihiro from her peaceful slumber. He kept staring at her. He didn't want this occasion to end.

Suddenly, Chihiro began to rustle forcefully. She sat up, bumping her head to an object. The girl realized she didn't hit a thing, she hit a human. But not just a person, a _boy._ Her face turned red, and gave the boy her attention. She couldn't see the teenager every clearly because her room lacked in light. Haku took a glimpse at Chihiro, then didn't take his eyes off her. Chihiro, however, tried to put the puzzle together. Although, it was distracting to do anything if a guy was staring at her. She hawked the boy, and her emotions quieted down.

Now, the two were locked and couldn't move. Time seemed to fly by as their gaze deepen. Haku was excited to visit Chihiro again and want to hug her. Before he could embrace her, Chihiro had a sudden change in thought.

_A man is in my room... A STRANGER IS IN MY BEDROOM!_

Quickly, Chihiro's hand searched for the first weapon it could grab. She swung her precious laptop to his face and her aim was accurate. The dragon took a hit. Haku was in shock but kept his cool.

" Chihiro! Why you do this? Whatever, it's alright. I'm your friend. Nothing is going to happen." Her hands were shaking and wasn't thinking straight.

" H-How do you know my name?"

" You mean, you don't remem-" Chihiro slapped that sucker with the laptop once more, and yelled for her life.

" MOM! MOM! A creepy guy broke into my room and claims he knows me! He is going to rape me! HELP! HELP ME! " Household items fell to the ground and a big thump was made. Haku panicked and shook his head back and forth, not knowing what to do next.

Then, the boy jumped out of the window.

The young woman took precaution, and threw anything she could at the stranger as he ran away into hiding.

" Take this book! And this paperclip! Fear my knowledge!" Chihiro even threw a pillow outside. Her panting fasten, but decreased when she felt secure.

Out of nowhere, the door was knocked down to the floor!

" WHERE IS THAT SON OF A BITCH! I'll kill him for laying one finger on my little baby!" Damn, her mother looked like she was on a murder streak. Waving her arms in the air, Chihiro ensured her mother of her safety.

" Mom! It is okay, I'm safe, and did you really have to break the door? It's the fifth one this week. At this rate, I don't think I can trust you to be with doors alone." Yuuko gave a sign of relief. All that matter was her daughter was intact.

" Lord, I thank you. Gosh, Chihiro you gave me quite the fright. So, tell me, do you remember how the guy looked like so I can report him to the police?"

Chihiro thought for a moment. " Sorry mom. I can't get the best details on what features he had. It was dark and obscure, so... it was kind of hard to see, but I do know one thing. His eyes, they stood out. The color was green."

" Chihiro, it really doesn't help much."

" He had emerald eyes, unique and shiny. No one I know could have those eyes unless..." Yuuko tilted her head, wondering what her daughter was about to say.

" Unless what?"

" ... Nothing. Forget it, don't worry he won't hurt anyone." _Remember Chihiro, you can't tell mom about Haku or the spirit world, she would think you were crazy like the last time. _" Don't worry, I used my ninja skills on him!"

" Go figure. I knew those karate lessons would come in handy. Totally worth the money." The mom patted her daughter's shoulder and told her to sleep. Chihiro nodded without an argument. She put her body back down, thinking of the guy who broke in her house. _What did he want? How did he even know my name? I never met him, nor do I have any friends with his colors eyes. Could it be?_

" Star, did you do this on purpose? Are you trying to tell me something? I'm nervous when men are near, I abhor them! Trusting any man, except Haku, will hurt me. I'll never put faith in them. Not after what Kaito did. " _I am afraid of Kaito, and I wish I could tell my parents about him but he would kill my family. Haku, you better get here soon because I don't think I'll be able to live if he keeps treating me like trash._

* * *

**And there you go! ' Why you do this' I know this is bad grammar BUT I DID IT ON PURPOSE! Happy birthday everyone! Hehe. Thank you, SAK00 and Suika Hitsugaya for reviewing. And welcome Livvy-G, thank you for following. Rock on, everyone! **


	4. Chapter 4: Sandals

**Hello, sorry I have been slow lately. I wanted to work on this story on the weekend up my mom got in the way. Gosh, who knew the woman who gave birth to you would let you be born for a reason; to work -_- Thanks, mom, thanks a lot. Love you~**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, don't own Spirited Away. Let's just move on, shall we?**

* * *

Night drifted away, and a beautiful morning overcame it, with clouds in the sky and a big fire of light to warm your heart. School was about to commence, but Chihiro had to go to one quick stop before she went to her classroom. She was rushing to arrive at the library to print a report due today. Chihiro knew she should have printed the paper when she had the chance during lunch time. Many people procrastinate their work, and unfortunately, the teenager was one of them. Her habit was bad. Although, she had luck on her side so Chihiro didn't have huge problems with procrastination.

" I really need a way to break this damn habit. It will progress to a threat in my future if I don't take action." Some students were in the library, most of them were taking the opportunity to type up whatever they needed, and others were sitting down reading a book or talking with friends. The brunette walked to one of the computers and quickly logged in. She clicked up to a document file and pressed the "print" button. Using her legs, she scrambled her way to the machine where her assignment would come out. After the printer was done, Chihiro grabbed her book bag and shoved the poor piece of paper into her bag.

Later in the day, Chihiro had free time. She placed her bag on the floor next to a table, and decided to look at the adventurous written works. No wonder her favorite location was surrounded by books. Chihiro simply loved to read and find the next journey to take part of. Plus, she felt a sense of safety where she was. In the nick of time, Nyree came pacing along and went up to Chihiro so she could greet her best friend.

" Nyree!" Chihiro was the first one to put excitement in her voice when she saw a friend. Nryee smiled but tried to greet her friend again.

" Hi, Chihiro. I see you're doing well. You seem more enthusiastic than usual. Did something good happened?" Chihiro flinched when Nyree asked that question. How can you tell your friend about the stranger who suddenly barged in your room without permission. Problematic, but Chihiro was also a troublesome woman after all.

" It's nothing." Nyree didn't give in to Chihiro's response. Instead of changing the subject, Nyree pushed further to the matter.

" Chihiro, I know you better than this. There is something fishy going on, I can smell it!"

" Are you sure it isn't the lunch the cafeteria is serving?" Nyree face palmed herself.

" Not funny. " Chihiro made a wide grin, and was about to leave from the embarrassing conversation until Nyree stopped her.

" Come on, I'm your best friend. You don't trust me, do you?"

" What! No, no ,no. That is not it at all, Nyree! It's just that... I'm scared." Nyree put a puzzled look, and became more confused than before.

" I don't understand, Chihiro. Can you be more specific on what went on last night?" Chihiro finally gave in so her friend wouldn't feel bad.

" Listen, Nyree, keep this between you and me. Only my mom knows for good reasons, so don't gossip about it, okay. I don't want anymore attention than I already have, deal?" Nyree gave a single nod. Breathing calmly, Chihiro spilled the beans.

" A guy broke into my room-" Her friend couldn't help but say," WHAT!?" Chihiro, being in the alarmed stage she was in, slapped her hand onto Nyree's mouth, and looked around, to see if their cover was blown. With a sigh of relief, Chihiro slowly released her hand from Nyree's mouth.

" Don't sound so surprised, I need this to be a secret. No one can know because rumors would go around and I would be in the center of disaster. I hate when people start noticing me for stupid reasons." Chihiro's friend had a sweat drop, and decided to zip her lips tight to listen to Chihiro's story.

" As I was saying, someone broke into my bedroom. I was sleeping, and some creep came walking in and stared at me while I was unconscious! Can you believe it?" Chihiro felt a shiver go down her spine and goose bumps formed. " And, I woke up because I had a weird feeling I was being watched. My instincts were correct. A boy with dark hair, barely reaching his shoulder, was eyeing me. The moon gave a reflection of light and I could see his eye color. Beautifully green as an emerald. What am I saying! Forget I said that part. Anyways, I bumped my head to his forehead and I glared at him. It was awkward at first glance but I got use to it and then my brain realized what situation I was in."

Chihiro had a book in her head and acted out a scene where she use the book as a bat. " And I slapped the man in the face! The end." Nyree eyes widen. Hitting someone with a regular object didn't sound like Chihiro, but when you have to, you go for it.

" Wow! I wouldn't be able to be brave as you. Smacking someone isn't easy you know." Nyree's friend tapped her head softly.

" Naw, you would have been great." They both laughed their butts off. It's not everyday your friend tells you about the guy who entered your bedroom at night. After the bell rang, telling the students school is over, Chihiro and Nyree waited for Nyree's younger brother for him to open his locker.

" Hey, Chihiro," The girl looked over at her friend who called her name.

" Yeah, Nyree? What is it?"

" I would be anxious if the boy shows up out of nowhere, so a piece of advice; Be on the look-out." Chihiro gave a firm "yes ma'am" to her friend. The brother arrived and Chihiro was off home.

She wanted to text her other friend, Marissa. Chihiro didn't see Marissa very often because of the distance between them. Although, Marisa and Chihiro agreed to send messages everyday to make sure they didn't forget each other. Being best friends means forever. The ironic part, is that Chihiro kept a friend in return of losing her love. It didn't mean anything but it kept bugging Chihiro. She blamed herself for not leaving her address or anything to her spirit friends.

_My human friends had the upper advantage of staying in contact with me, while Haku and the others weren't so lucky._

The gloomy teenage was making her way to her destination. Chihiro went on and messaged her friend.

Yellow. A quick buzzed was made.

Hey.

Marissa, how has it been?

Ehh, boring

Like always?

Yups

But then, Chihiro paused at her tracks. Everything was quiet and no cars were parked in the front yard. Yet, the door was already opened without anyone being at home. What was more frightening was that there were traditional sandals nearby the doorsteps. Chihiro took a step back. She hesitantly entered her house.

Chihiro? Chihiro? Are you there? What's going on?

A muscle wasn't moved. Her breath quicken, while her legs were shaky and weak.

The only thing she could hear, was the water in the shower.

* * *

**Until the next chapter, I'll tell you who was in the shower. Most than half of you would know who it is. _Hint, hint. P_ardon me for my tardiness but I'll try and update when I can. Thank you for reading my lovely people! (Sorry if I'm forgetting some people)**

**SAK00 and Suika Hitsugaya, I thank you for your excellent review! Keep at it guys! Nya~**


	5. Chapter 5: Shower

**Yeah, I have a research project to do for biology and intro to health science so I'm going to be very slow. :(**

* * *

Chihiro didn't budge. She couldn't, even if she wanted to. Someone was obviously in her bathroom without permission. Chihiro's bladder going to explode if she didn't go in.

_If I find out who the person is, he or she is going to be so sorry!_ The brunette took precaution and tip-toed her way to the stairs. She had to make sure that she didn't step on a squeaky spot or her cover would be blown. _Calm thoughts, Chihiro. Keep your head in the game and don't screw this up._ What seemed to be endless hours of sneaking up, Chihiro made it to her site. One question was left unanswered; What now?

Either the girl could burst in or wait for the right stage to attack the intruder. What can you do at these tricky times? During this thought process and thinking, Chihiro couldn't help but lean on the door. Some things can't be dealt with ease. Without Chihiro noticing, the bathroom door was slightly opened; not fully closed, or locked. By surprise, the teenager fell to the ground, on her face.

" OKAY! Who the hell forgets to freaking close or lock the restroom when he or she is in someone else's house?!"

Her appearance was stained from the impact of force on her face. But then she felt herself going red for a different reason. There was someone in front of her, and unfortunately for Chihiro, the stranger was done taking a bath. The mysterious person thankfully had a towel on, but nothing else. A very well define body with muscular muscles. This person seemed to work out a lot, and had a six-pack. Chihiro was unaware who the person was until her eyes wandered to the intruder's face.

_Eyes green as emerald, shoulder length dark hair, a fainted green highlight... it all fits. _

" It's you again!" The girl hopped back to her feet, pointing an accusing finger to the man.

" I thought I would never see you again! Isn't breaking into my house enough? One day you're in my bedroom trying to rape me and the next thing, you try to create porn. What's wrong with you!" Chihiro was about to hit the man, but the guy avoided her punch. The girl completely forgot about the stranger not being fully clothed, and was filled with angry.

" Why I ought to-" The man then gave Chihiro the most innocent stare he could make. Chihiro recoiled. _Great, now I feel bad for what I did. He became the victim while I became the criminal. _

" Can you stop with the puppy eyes, I feel guilty enough as it is." He smiled and took a step toward Chihiro. For the girl, she went an inch back. An inch more for the man, and another inch away from him. It repeated until Chihiro was left at the restroom door. Her eyes were packed with bewilderment and dread. _What is he going to do with me?! _To Chihiro's astonishment, the man hugged her. She felt uncomfortable being embraced by a total stranger. The guy observed the girl struggling.

" I said it before, I'm your friend. There is nothing to be a fear of." Soon, Chihiro began to loose up, but stiffen again when she realized that half-naked man was holding her. She had her arms in the air, swinging them up and down. Her eye twitched.

" Please! Let go of me!" The lady pushed the fellow out of her way. She was shaking. This man didn't even tell her what his name was.

" Look, I have no idea why you're here or what you want form me, but do leave my family out of this! I can't endanger them anymore than I have! And you said you were my friend. How come I don't remember you?" The male showed the pain he was in after Chihiro said those hurtful words to him.

" You mean, you don't recall who I am?" Chihiro was feeling sorry for this guy. He sounded very serious when he said they were friends. But Chihiro never remembered making any guy friends, expect for... The woman gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

" Haku...?"

_She did recognized me!_ Haku nodded. Chihiro couldn't keep her excitement inside and almost choked the dragon with her grip. She felt as if she as was going to cry. Haku was happy again to see his beloved but what he didn't expect was meeting her in the state he was in.

" Sorry I didn't tell you my name sooner. I thought you would know who I was but I guess I showed up at the wrong time." _Boy, did he know it. _Chihiro warmly grinned, and went out of the bathroom to let Haku change into something more appropriate. After their little "incident" Haku walked to Chihiro, fully dressed making Chihiro relieved. The girl quickly went to the toilet to finish what she didn't do earlier. Everything was done with and Chihiro had many questions to ask him, but one came to mind the most.

" Why the hell were you in my shower, Haku!" The guy scratched his head, trying to find the best way to explain his actions.

" Well, I was waiting for you to come home and while I was hanging out here, I got hungry. I looked around to see if there was any fish or meat around but I couldn't find any in the container. So, I came up with the next best thing, the lake. And, I kind of forgot how filthy a lake can be, hehe." Haku had a hint of pink on his cheeks. He was embarrassed for telling Chihiro what happened to him. Chihiro finished his story before Haku could speak.

" Then you were all muddy and wanted to be clean. The only near shower around you was in my house and you decided to take the liberty of having a bath. What you didn't plan was me getting here earlier than you anticipated."

Looking down, Haku stayed silent. But not for long. " Yeah, pretty much. Pardon me for being rude. I didn't mean to scare you in your room or the bathroom. Horrible timing, isn't it?" Chihiro agreed.

" Next time you want to meet me, just talk to me in the afternoon. I'm not a morning person, nor do I like having company during the night."

" I'll make a metal note of that." The two giggled at their encounter and became good friends again.

" I told you I would see you again. I kept my promise like the true person I am." Chihiro rolled her eye.

" Whatever, you're five years late. I doubt that is something I looked forward to."

" But Chihiro! I tried many times to go into the human world but every time I enter, I would end up where I started. I don't know what happened. Somehow, I got through and searched high and low to see you. It may have taken a bit but it was worth the wait and pain." The girl patted her friend on the back, and had another question to ask.

" How are the others doing?"

" Hmm?"

" You know, Rin, Yubaba, No-face, Boh, Zeniba, Kamaji and everyone else!" Haku picked up Chihiro and placed her on a chair. He put down snacks on the table and took a seat.

" Let's get settled. The story begins."

* * *

**And fin. Naw, this isn't the ending. I was kind of afraid of making a chapter like this but I faced my fear. Hoped you like the story! **

**Spirit09, thanks for following my story!**

**Thank you, Suika Hitsugaya, NekoNemui, and MissJaee for giving a review! 3**

**(\/)**

**(v.v) Sadly I'm going to devote my time for school work, but I'll try to write at least for 10 minutes or so a day. Although, knowing myself, I'm probably going to slack off. I'll try not to though! Bye, Woof! **


	6. Chapter 6: So, how's life?

**Yeah, I'm back. And if you haven't notice, I was try to make my chapters a minimum of 1,000 words or so. Nothing less, but maybe more. When I reach around 1000 words, I think about updating my story. It depends on me if I want to add more or not. Although, I don't count this part in bold. Thought you should know.**

**Disclaimer: One day! I will own you! (probably not). I never owned Spirited Away and I never will :'(**

* * *

Haku told Chihiro about how well her family members were doing. Yubaba turned to a new leaf, actually paying her employees and giving them respect. Rin was still working but at least she was getting money and she like it there. She had no more intentions of leaving, unless she was on vacation. Kamajji, according to Haku, was the same lovable man, and yelled at his soot helpers. Zeniba is well with No-face. Boh kept his baby like looks and was calm now.

The girl was happy to know her friends were doing well and had a good life. But she didn't understand what Haku was up to, so she nudged his elbow.

" And what about you? Did you get a job or something?" Haku looked at Chihiro, and smiled.

" Not exactly. You see, I was weak because my home was destroyed but suddenly, it got fix. My river wasn't gone anymore, I found it. I don't know what happen but I thank the person who helped me out." Putting on a smirk, Chihiro couldn't contain her quiet disposition.

" I was the one who petitioned to get your river back to shape! Mostly friends and family agreed with the cause and the problem was gone. So, I believe you owe me a proper 'thank you.'"

" I thank you with everything I got, little one." A fist knock on Haku's head, causing terrible pain to the dragon.

" Chihiro! What was that for!"

" I'm not little anymore, you idiot. I am a fully mature woman who has a dream to complete in the human world." The man was curious to know what his love had planned for her future, and was more concerned about if he was in it.

" What's your plan? For the future?"

Standing up, Chihiro started to walk around her room in tiny circles. This was her way of thinking of an answer. Haku just sat there, looking quite stupid if you ask me. Nothing was said, until Chihiro paused her steps. She then turn to face Haku, right in front of his face. They were very close, and Haku had a tint of pink on his cheeks. _Chihiro, what's the game you're trying to play here? _The spirit cast all his 'bad' thoughts aside and stared at Chihiro with fierce.

What the dragon didn't expect was having his crush laughing hysterically at him. At first, he was confounded, but Chihiro gave him a soft punch on the arm.

" You are the same dragon I met as a kid. Nice to see you haven't changed too much over the years. I was worried for a minute, but you passed!" Haku didn't say anything because he was taking in all the information given to him.

" Sooo...?"

" You passed my test. I wanted to see if you were a jerk/soft heart/cold/kind/nice dragon. And I was right!"

" I was a jerk to you? Since when?" Chihiro rolled her eyes and put a lollipop in her mouth.

" When you told me to call you Master Haku and not to talk to you. I didn't find it very polite or nice. But I accept your personality disorder."

" Oh that's good, wait, I don't have a personality disorder!" Giggling, Chihiro decided to change the topic so her friend would become a hothead after this.

" Anyways, what did you do for the last five years?" The boy coughed because he knew the girl was trying to change the subject. He played along.

" Well, for the last five years I tried to enter the human world countless times but I failed. Naturally, I thought it was normal and I should try next time. Although it got frustrating. I went to Zeniba's home and asked her if she knew the cause of it. She told me I had to wait. So, that was exactly what I did. I never gave up until one day, I got through the tunnel. I don't know how but I'm grateful I get to see you."

Haku rubbed his nose with Chihiro's. The woman redden and looked away. The two talked for hours, non-stop and were enjoying the time together. Chihiro would do something dumb but Haku would shake it off. Their fun didn't least though. Chihiro remembered the homework she had to do for school. Speaking of school, Chihiro asked Haku if he ever went to school.

Being a river spirit, Haku said it wasn't necessary for him to go to any school. But Haku did have a few of his own questions.

" Chihiro?" The girl turned around, and sighed.

" Yeah?"

" I want to know what homework is." Chihiro slapped her forehead.

" You seriously don't know what it is?" Haku shook his head.

" Your childhood was a dream then. Homework is work given to you after school. It mostly helps the students to review what they learned in class. Sometimes, the homework isn't a complete review." Nodding, Haku moved his chair closer to Chihiro. He watched her write a paper that had to do with medical information.

" Why are you studying this?"

" Because I can and I want to be a pharmacist when I grow up. Maybe a vet, or something. I don't know, I want to be someone for a living."

Haku was a tad baffled but kept his distance from the girl and her work. She seemed very passionate about completing her studies that Haku didn't want to disturb her. It took Chihiro a while to finish all her assignments before she fell asleep. Smiling, the dragon carried the girl to her bedroom, and closed the door to block all the noise. The new problem was to find a camping ground so Haku wouldn't get caught by Chihiro's parents. He remembered a closet being there and found out how much space it could hold. Taking a foot in, he somehow managed to fit in the small room and made himself comfortable to sleep the night.

_If Chihiro had to do her homework today, doesn't that mean she has to go to school tomorrow? Maybe I could join her! Or, I could stay here. But I don't want to be alone! _

" Looks like I'm going to accompany Chihiro after my rest. Don't have fear, I'll be by your side. This time, forever and always, little one."

His eyelids slowly began to droop, and he was out for the night. The very next day was something to cherish.

* * *

**School, how will it all turn out? You will have to find out next time! :p ( UG, work pains me! But not writing, that's fun :3)**

**Thank you, Suika Hitsugaya, SAK00, and AnimePriestessKikyan for reviewing!**

**And Chihiro Sen Nushi and AnimePriestessKikyan for favoring my story!**

**Kohaku-chiNoKawa**** and AnimePriestessKikyan for following!**


	7. Chapter 7: Getting ready for school

**I FEEL GUILTY! Sorry I haven't been doing as much as I should have been T-T But, hey, updates! :D**

**Maybe not... *goes into a box***

* * *

_When everything is left behind, the past no longer haunts you. Your freedom is returned and now you can live the life you always dreamed of..._

Anyone might have had back problems being put in a small closet, but Haku made it work. He could help but have butterflies in his stomach. The morning replaced the night and everything was alive again. Here and there, many possessions were on the floor. A lego near Haku's foot, and a teddy bear close by. He really didn't mind the mess.

The shower was turned on, and Haku got ready for the day. Although, Chihiro was still in her dreamy state. Nothing could wake her up, just yet. Dragons were mischievous creatures. It only made sense that the boy would knock on Chihiro's head without permission. She stood up with drowsy eyes, and gave in. Getting up, she grabbed her uniform and headed off to the shower.

Haku couldn't help but wonder about his trip to this place called "school". According to Chihiro, it wasn't something to look forward to. This "school" wouldn't even tolerate foolish behavior. What a nightmare it must be for Chihiro. _I can't image such a cruel place. But for some reason, Chihiro needs it. Who knows why, is beyond me. _

Out came the sleepy girl in black khakis and a navy blue polo. Haku raised an eyebrow, and looked at what he had. His choice of clothing didn't match Chihiro's.

" Um, Chihiro? Should I change into something more suitable for school?" The lady didn't response right away. She thought for a second, and walked up to her friend. With a straight face, Chihiro put on her best serious disposition.

" You are **_not _**coming to school with me, you got that dragon." Haku was insulted and taken back by Chihiro's tone in her voice.

" You're so mean!"

" Better than the streets. If you want to stay here, I would shut my mouth if I were you. I can't let you follow me to school, with all the projects to do. You probably won't do any work they give you, plus you will have to catch up if you want to join my school now."

" Then I will." Chihiro held no mercy and smacked some common sense to Haku.

" Can't you use your brain correctly? My school is done with interviews and no one can enter until the next one. And if you dare say you are able to apply to my school, then I got bad news for you. The upcoming interview is in fall, which means it is a couple of months away. Plus, you have to wait until they accept you, and if they do then you have to wait for the other year to come. I would be in eleventh grade once you finally get into the program."

Kicking the air with his legs, Haku sighed. He watched the time go by slowly and let it slide faster by keeping an eye on Chihiro. She was packing up her tools and binders for the upcoming day, looking quite stressed.

" Chihiro, how long do you have to stay at school?" The girl zipped her book bag while scrabbling her laundry to find a jacket.

" Around seven hours or so. Depends on what day you're talking about 'cause sometimes I have to stay after school is over for clubs and stuff. You know? Work." Chihiro danced across the floor, then the stairs to catch the door knob. With one click of the wrist, the handle slid open to the outside world. Skipping along the grass, she was off to school.

However, Haku didn't give up yet on his chase. He skated down the steps to scream out " WAIT! It will take forever for you to come back. What am I suppose to do? Clean? Why can't I use my powers to get in your school?"

Her body was stiff, and didn't move after hearing Haku's request. " Dragons... The most irritating creatures I had to put up with."

" What did you say?"

" Nothing~" Chihiro placed a smirk on her smooth face. A giggle escaped out of her mouth before she regain control of herself. " Haku, I know how badly you want to join me but it is not happening. Powers my butt. What are you going to do anyways? Use the power of _persuading?_"

" Please, that is overrated. I will cast a spell on the person in charge to register my name to the program! Hundred percent fool-proof!"

_Baka, why can't you give up Haku? My head hurts from all this arguing. _" I see you're the persistent type. Well, go do whatever you want Haku. No on is going to stop you or get mad at you. In the meanwhile, I'll be on my way then." Singing a spontaneous song, Chihiro marched happily.

" How long does it take you to get there?"

" Damn, you're following. Ug, wait sixteen minutes and we will be there." Haku groaned and complained about the walk.

" It's never too late to return~"

" I'm coming with you, Chihiro. In the ocean or land, I'll always be by your side." A tint of pink spread across Chihiro's face but wore off when she noticed something.

Many students with similar uniforms were all heading to the same location as Haku and Chihiro. This could have been like any other day, but today was different. Not only was Haku reunited with his childhood, he also had a new mission to accomplish; get into this school so he can spend more time with Chihiro.

" Chihiro, I'm going to find a way to make you confess your love to me. Don't you forget it."

" You say something, Haku?"

" Yes I-"

" EIK! I have to get to school now or my teacher will put me as 'late'!" The teen grabbed Haku's hand, rushing to arrive on time.

Their adventure was set.

* * *

**T-T I'm still sorry. **

**I always enjoy the lovely reviews I get!3 Thank you, AnimePriestessKikyan, COOOOOKIES, SAK00, and GoldenHairedProngslet!**

**My new followers! GoldenHairedProngslet, Stephersteph, and Spectra Song!**

**And the person who favored my story! Stephersteph! **

**Ps. I recently been watching AOT (Attack on Titan) and tell me say, it is awesome :D It's not for everyone but I like it :3 Sorry if this chapter wasn't very interesting. Maybe the next one will be funny.**


End file.
